


BetterTale

by JAMSDreamer



Series: JAMSVerses (Undertale) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne - Established Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deltarune comes later, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mixed with Deltarune, Multiverse, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Young Gerson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMSDreamer/pseuds/JAMSDreamer
Summary: This AU is your standart Post-Pacifist AU where Frisk saves Asriel and Chara and lives a peaceful life... until a threat to the whole MultiVerse prompts a supernatural creature capable of using many vessels to try and manipulate what happens behind the scenes.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: JAMSVerses (Undertale) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985281
Kudos: 5





	BetterTale

Frisk had been investigating how to SAVE Asriel and Chara. They were doing all kinds of routes, but everything seemed useless. In one of them, a Pacifist Route, they decided to let him go and let the monsters live their lives on the surface, while the human child saught a way to save the two princes.

Things went ... reasonably well: Asgore got a place in politics, and together with Frisk, they entered the country's Parliament to regulate the lives of monsters and legalize marriage between humans and monsters. The progressive vision of humans, always seeking to increase rights, helped greatly. However, an anti-monster movement gained strength as well, Asriel was right: In the human world there are a lot of Floweys.

Speaking of Flowey... Frisk decided to open up one day and tell his closest friends (and family) about the timelines, omitting his actions on them, and about Flowey, proceeding to go down to the Underground to rescue him. Now Frisk, Flowey and Toriel lived in a nice house on the surface. Asgore, despite getting Frisk's paternity, did not get custody, being able to go visit her whenever he wanted, as a friend.

Undyne became a police inspector and Sans became the owner of a grocery store, while Alphys taught humans monster biology so the monster race could go to the hospital and be treated.

The first day of school came as a breeze, and Frisk was nervous. They were having breakfast on the household, pancakes with syrup. They were shaking, uncapable of eating.

"Frisk, are you okay?" Flowey asked. Of course, Flowey tried to understand emotions, because his time as Asriel made him able to feel and understand feelings.

"I'm... I'm fine..." They smiled, composing a convincing smile. It didn't convince Flowey so much. He frowned. "I'm fine, Flowey! Really"

"Then eat!" Flowey said, smiling. "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"Yes... you're right" Frisk said.

Then it came the time to come to school. Toriel and Frisk went in Toriel's car, she was lucky to get her license: Her instructor on the exam was harsh.

"Well, Frisk, you are beggining school again after all these changes" Toriel said while they were parking on the teachers's parking lot. "But I want you to know that if you have any problems, just ask your tutor or me for help. Alright?"

"Alright" They said, seeing that Monster Kid was waiting for them.

"Yo, Frisk! Look who I met today!" said Monster Kid.

A white haired, brown-eyed human got near Frisk with joy and excitement.

"Wow! You're truly Frisk Dreemurr! I'm Ningen Brun, you know that surname well, do you?" The boy asked, smiling.

"Joseph Brun is..." Frisk said, looking at the boy.

"Joseph Brun is my uncle." He said.

Joseph Brun was a human friend of Asgore, pretty rich and dedicated to politics. It was the connection between the monster party and the Parliament, and the failsafe in case that negociations didn't go so well.

"I'm really grateful for his help, I really am" Frisk said.

"Well, Frisk, Kid. What about we hang out after class?" Ningen asked.

"That's a great idea!" Monster Kid shouted, smiling.

"Should I bring Flowey with me?" Frisk asked, and then they explained: "It's a living flower... it's a long story"

"Don't worry" He said, smiling "I know it. I'm also family of a teacher: Joshua Brun. Toriel told the story to the teachers so they wouldn't freak out about some off-handed comment you could make."

"Aw, look at that! It's Frisky!" A voice said. Frisk, Kid and Ningen turned around and saw a big dark purple-haired child.

"What do you want, Rohan?" Frisk asked.

"You know him?" Kid asked.

"He was the one who made my previous life impossible back at the orphanage" Frisk said.

"Guess what? I've been adopted! By human parents, not freaks like yours." Rohan laughed.

"Asgore and Toriel are not freaks!" Frisk said, clenching their fist.

"You don't even call them by "dad" or "mom". How sad is that?" Rohan asked.

"You..." Chara's spirit within Frisk started to roar with murderous intention. "I WON'T FALL!!! You only want me to fail because it amuse you, but I won't!"

"What are you talking about?" Rohan laughed.

"I wasn't talking to you" Frisk said.

"Well, whatever you say. See you around, Frisky!" He laughed, turning around and going away.

"Are you okay, Frisk?" Kid asked.

"Yeah"

Meanwhile, Asgore was at the Parliament with Alphys and Joseph. He wasn't fond of Frisk being absent for school, as they were useful at resolving conflicts. But it would be a good day, isn't it?

It wasn't: People looked at him in fear. Asgore looked at Joseph quizzically before hearing someone scream with anger.

"IT'S YOU, ISN'T IT?! The King of Monsters!!!" A woman, with dark blue hair, screamed.

"W-what is...?" Asgore asked. Suddently that woman pointed him with the finger.

"You're the one who took away my daughter! My little Tegrie!" She screamed.

"First of all, Asgore had no choice!" Joseph said, jumping into his defense. "Second of all, your daughter fell into the Underground for her own volition, so what happens, Marge? Why would your daughter climb a mountain where the ones who climb it don't come back"

"That little brat, Frisk, came back, didn't she?" The woman snarled. Asgore took a step, with a stern look.

"I'm sorry, miss 'Marge', but I advise not to misgender Frisk anymore" Asgore said. "They do not identify with man nor woman, so you shouldn't call them for those pronouns."

"Oh, I'm sure you weren't so progressive when you killed my daughter! Didn't your lizard scientist over there tell you that death penalty isn't the latest trend?" The woman snarled, furious.

"I-I was ordered to r-research a way to cross the barrier without the human SOULs!" Alphys sttutered.

"You didn't do a good job, it seems" Marge's right eyebrow raised.

"That's enough, Marge" Joseph said. "Go back to your cookies and let the politicians work"

"Oh, I'm now a politician! Drake lent me his position on the Parliament while he took care of Rohan, his new son!" She said, smiling.

"I see..." Joseph laughed. It was a bitter laugh. "Then we'll debate"

She went to her seat, and the Harmony Party most important representators went to theirs.

"Who is she?" Asgore asked. "I can only assume that she's the mother of one of the children that fell"

"The Integrity SOUL, more specifically" Joseph said.

"O-oh, I remember her. She killed some monsters and Undyne stroke her down." Alphys recalled.

"So it's my fault anyways: I trained Undyne after all" Asgore said, lowering his head.

"You did what you had to" Joseph said, comforting. "Now let's do this fucking debate"

"L-language!" Asgore stuttered, surprised.

And that way, life goes on.


End file.
